


give me love

by kxtsukiyuri



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, Other, Post "Blow Us All Away", Post Reynolds Pamphlet, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>give a little time to me, or burn this out<br/>we'll play hide and seek to turn this around<br/>all i want is the taste that your lips allow<br/>my my, my my, oh, give me love</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me love

_ My dear Laurens, _

 

_ Though it has been many a year since I was able to gaze upon your physical face, (I dare say that Mr. Peale did not give your portrait justice) to listen to the lilt of your voice, to read the eloquent prose in the letters you penned to me, my sorrow that you are gone from this earth haunts me each day.  _

_   Laurens, I have made quite a wondrous mistake due to a severe lapse in my judgment. I am certainly sure you know all the sordid details, since you are so able to observe this world from your place in the celestial choirs. I miss my Eliza, though I suppose she may no longer be mine, as I was no longer only hers the moment I stepped into Maria Reynolds’ house. I miss my children; though we stay in the same house, I am distant from them, as though I were elsewhere.  _

_   I know this may be an inappropriate time, but I do so miss you, Laurens. Had my last letter to you arrived sooner, would you have gone into your last battle? Alas, a question that will never be answered for me until we meet again in the Beyond.  _

_   I miss being able to hear your whispers in the dark, those sweet soliloquies of fierce passion you would recite to me in our tent after a long day in battle.  _

_   I miss being able to drink with you in hidden places where we could kiss the liquor from each other's mouths, and you would smile in that ruddy cheeked, drunken way you always did during those times.  _

_   I miss you, Laurens, with all my body, mind and soul, like the most devoted Christian loves their God. Who do I have left here for me? Not Eliza, not anymore, since I caused her such heartbreak. No longer do I have my Phillip, but I hope that he has found you, wherever you are. I do not have Lafayette, since he is still in his homeland, nor do I have Hercules.  _

_   All I have is you, the only one who died before you could see the wretch I have become. All we saw in each other was anger, passion, purity. When I was with you, I felt as though this earth had melted away, leaving us two alone and quiet. I do very much love you, Laurens, and I regret not having said so much each time we were in each other's company.  _

 

_ Your dear boy, _

_ A. Hamilton _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like, 5 a.m. a couple of days ago without a wink of sleep, so I'm pretty damn proud of myself for being able to write this floridly whilst sleep deprived. This is my first Hamilton fic, so that's an unlocked achievement, I suppose.


End file.
